My Favourite Sin (Ban)
by GwenCreepy
Summary: Hice cosas de las que la mayoría no estaría orgulloso de pronunciar. Vi cosas que nadie debería haber visto jamás. Tuve que dejar mis sentimientos a un lado. Yo no merecía ser amada, ni tampoco merecía enamorarme.Y en cambio llegaste tú. "¿Cómo pude enamorarme de ti?... Tch... Estúpido zorro" BanxOC


**N/A:** Hola a todos/as y bienvenidos/as a mi primer fic de Nanatsu no Taizai, bueno, esta idea me vino de la nada un día y ha salido esto. Espero que podáis disfrutar de la historia. Por cierto, el fic es de BanxOC, habrá parejas secundarias pero esta será la principal. , y bienvenidos a mi segundo fic de Miraculous LadyBug, bueno, esto llegó como una pequeña idea que luego se convirtió en algo grande. Espero que lo podáis disfrutar.

 **Fandom:** Nanatsu no Taizai

 **Disclaimer:** Historia completamente mía. Personajes pertenecientes a Nakaba Suzuki. Excepto el OC y los terceros que vaya creando.

 **Advertencias:** Está historia contiene escenas de violencia explícita, vocabulario ofensivo, futuros non-con( Violación entre otras cosas), mucho lemon y mucho salseo. Os advierto a los más jóvenes que aún quieren tener su inocencia intacta que no lean el fic. Como seguramente pasaréis de mi advertencia. Pasad y preparad la fregona porque va a ser un viaje muuuy movidito.

* * *

Las calles se encontraban desoladas, todas las luces apagadas, aquel día ni si quiera la luna se atrevió a aparecer. Todo estaba oscuro, nadie vería nada con tal tipo de negrura. En cambio, mis ojos podían observar en la oscuridad el inerte cuerpo que todavía seguía desangrándose de aquella gran herida formada en el cuello del hombre muerto. Había sido un trabajo fácil, rápido y _limpio_...

Nótese el sarcasmo de la palabra, aquella inerte mirada estaba fija en mí, esos ojos vacíos que no mostraban vida alguna en ellos, solo la desesperación y la muerte, en sus últimos segundos de vida él había soltado un quedo suspiro, dejando así sus labios entreabiertos. La fisura en su cuello todavía mostraba como aquel líquido carmesí seguía brotando sin intención alguna en detenerse, la camisa antes de un puro color blanco, estaba manchada por aquel oscuro tono rojo, su figura ya completamente tiesa en su lugar y ambas manos a cada lado de su inerte cuerpo.

Lo único que podía decir que era cierto, era que jamás había estado orgullosa de hacer este tipo de trabajos, ni siquiera siendo mercenaria... Aun así, es mi trabajo, no conozco nada aparte de esto.

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios y así, después de unos instantes, me agaché a la altura del cadáver, dejando mi rodilla hincada en el suelo, besé dos de mis dedos por encima de la oscura tela de cuerpo y los acerqué hasta los párpados abiertos, los cuales cerré al igual que yo cerré los míos – Siento esto amigo, descansa en paz... – susurré quedamente para que entonces, después de unos segundos levantarme y tomar mi bufanda del suelo, alejada del cuerpo para así ponérmela y alzarla hasta tapar la mitad de mi cara, me puse la capucha de mi chaqueta y metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

Volví a llevar mi mirada hacia el muerto e hice un pequeño ademán con la cabeza para después girarme e irme de aquel lugar. El lugar seguía igual de callado y silencioso, nadie a excepción de algunas estrellas del cielo se atrevieron a observar aquella horrible escena.

Y así, sin ningún tipo de cargo en mi conciencia, caminé y caminé, cuando ya supuse que me encontraba lo suficientemente alejada de la escena del crimen suspiré y comencé a caminar con tranquilidad, pero con una molestia en mi pecho. No había testigos posibles, el callejón era demasiado oscuro para que eso sucediese, el asesinato había sido bastante silencioso y aun así – Tch...

Al momento de mirar de reojo y no ver a nadie simplemente aceleré mi paso, con rapidez salté a uno de los tejados más altos de la ciudad y sin pensármelo dos veces comencé a correr por encima de estos. Miré a ambos lados, no veía a nadie a mí alrededor, pero sentía la presencia de alguien persiguiéndome, era casi nula, no obstante estaba ahí. Chasqueé mi lengua, tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente para escaparme.

No me hizo falta pensar demasiado puesto que la solución estaba frente a mis ojos, una tenue sonrisa se formó en mis labios, justamente al estar en la punta del tejado, salté de este y caí al vacío, mis ojos permanecían completamente cerrados, la brisa acariciaba mi cuerpo y la sonrisa continuaba presente, la adrenalina circulaba por cada parte de mi sistema y antes de chocarme contra el suelo, mis alas se desplegaron y así evité un duro golpe para alzar el vuelo alejándome de la bulliciosa metrópoli hasta llegar al edificio más alto de esta donde el sonido desaparecía. Cuando llegué a la azotea observé a mí alrededor y suspiré al no sentir ninguna presencia – Al menos ya nadie me sigue.

Con tranquilidad me fui acercando al borde del tejado y al momento de encontrarme en este guardé mis alas que podrían confundirse con la misma noche de no ser por el plumaje en tonos verdes que se encontraban en las puntas. Cerré mis ojos e inspiré el frío aire de la noche, dejando que por igual la brisa acariciase mi piel creando un pequeño escalofrío por mi cuerpo.

Sin producir sonido alguno llevé mi mano hasta el cinturón para así tomar una navaja en forma de mariposa que llevaba guardada en uno de los compartimentos. Un brillo se instaló en mis ojos amatistas y con un movimiento rápido me giré para asestar un golpe certero en la garganta de quien se encontraba tras de mí.

Mi ceño se frunció al saber que el golpe había fallado, no le había alcanzado, aun teniendo los ojos cerrados lo sabía, pues no había escuchado el sonido de la navaja adentrarse en la garganta ajena, al abrirlos el filo del arma se había detenido a unos escasos centímetros de la nívea piel. Una mano más grande que la mía sostenía con facilidad mi muñeca, al ver aquello simplemente suspiré y así comencé a alzar mi vista, encontrándome con aquella conocida cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cuello, continué subiendo la vista hasta encontrarme con esa odiosa sonrisa que siempre mostraba aquellos afilados caninos, junto con aquella mandíbula afilada que no dejaba atrás sus varoniles rasgos y por último sus ojos, aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre que habían chocado con los míos. Una silenciosa batalla entre el amatista y el carmesí.

– No, no, no pequeño pajarito, deber tener cuidado con los objetos afilados. Podrías acabar haciéndote daño~ – su voz cantarina continuaba con aquel tono arrogante y socarrón. Cada vez que le escuchaba mi rabia crecía de forma incalculable.

– ¿Ahora me persigues zorro? – dije intentando librarme del fuerte agarre en mi muñeca mientras nuestras miradas continuaban unidas.

– Claramente querida~, no puedo permitir que andes cometiendo tus trabajos por mi zona – me susurró acercándose amenazadoramente a mi rostro, mientras que su mano libre se ponía sobre mi cintura para pegarme más a su esculpido pecho.

Mi ceño se frunció, ante aquello e hice una mueca de disgusto – Eres exasperante – le gruñí alejando mi rostro del suyo, mas él simplemente se acercaba más y más.

– Dime algo que no sepa ya – susurró mientras nuestros labios se rozaban produciéndome un tenue cosquilleo que hizo que frunciese más mi ceño. De alguna forma conseguí hacerle un barrido con una de mis piernas, por la tenue sorpresa su sonrisa desapareció y el agarre de su mano sobre mi cuerpo por igual. Al conseguir más movilidad lo tomé de su chaqueta y lo alcé del suelo para entonces darle una fuerte patada que lo dejó estampado en el edificio, a unos metros de mí.

– No te acerques a mi idiota – le gruñí con una voz tan fría como el hielo, guardé la navaja en el compartimento correspondiente de mi cinturón y una vez más volví a escuchar aquella odiosa risa.

Rodé mis ojos y los volví a dirigir hacia aquella figura que tanto detestaba, le miré fijamente y observé cómo había comenzado a salir del agujero donde lo había metido, la patada que le había proporcionado había creado un hueco en su estómago del que brotaba mucha sangre. En cambio el maldito al ser un ser inmortal de dos jodidos metros y aun encima con regeneración la opción de morir para él era muy improbable. Su boca y todo su torso por igual estaban manchados de sangre como el color de la ropa que usualmente utilizaba. Sus ojos carmesíes no dejaron de mirarme en ningún momento con aquella arrogancia y socarronería característica en él...

Como deseaba arrancarle esa maldita cabeza.

– Vamos pajarito, ¿ese es tu mejor golpe? – me dijo burlonamente y un tic apareció en mi ceja izquierda – Venga, sé que tienes mejores, vamos a _jugar_ ~ – yo simplemente volví a desplegar mis alas y después de sentenciar un "no" con fuerza, emprendí el vuelo dejando al de cabello plateado completamente solo.

Realmente desde aquel día no he dejado de encontrármelo, a él y sus compañeros. Miré al cielo, donde solo unas pocas estrellas habían visto aquella escena, para después negar con la cabeza.

Jamás esperé que me iba a doler tanto la cabeza al aceptar un maldito trabajo...

 _ **~Narrador~**_

Ella jamás pensó que cuando le encomendaron la tarea de asesinar a Elizabeth Liones fuera algo casi imposible de cometer. ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica se encontrara con la banda de _Los Siete Pecados Capitales_? Era algo imposible de creer.

Y ahora no solo tenía que soportar a seis personas extremadamente extrovertidas, si no que tenía que soportar a un dolor de cabeza masivo. El (para lo que ella era) peor pecado capital todos.

El pecado capital de la codicia, Ban. O como ella lo llamaba, el estúpido zorro.

El destino tenía algo preparado para la joven de cabellera castaña y ella jamás imaginó que gracias a aquella misión. Encontraría a una verdadera familia, unos amigos que nunca la abandonarían y el amor que jamás recibió.

* * *

 _Hice cosas de las que la mayoría no estarían orgullosos de pronunciar..._

 _Vi cosas que nadie debería haber visto jamás..._

 _Tuve que dejar mis sentimientos a un lado..._

 _Yo no merecía ser amada, ni tampoco merecía enamorarme..._

 _Y en cambio llegaste tú..._

 _"¿Cómo pude enamorarme de ti?... Tch... Estúpido zorro"_

* * *

 ** _Y bueno aquí vengo con una nueva historia, para aclarar dudas, esto será un AU moderno, los pecados capitales son una banda de "héroes" podría decirse... y la personaje principal de la cual todavía tengo que conseguir un nombre es una mercenaria a sueldo(Por si no se sabía). Poco a poco irán apareciendo muchos pero no todos los personajes, intentaré hacer sus personalidades lo más cercanas. En cuanto a magia seguirán utilizando sus mismos poderes. Pero no seguiré al completo la trama del anime/manga, porque los pecados capitales son personajes secundarios. La que verdaderamente importa es la mercenaria que obtendrá la atención de nuestro sensual Ban. Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura como yo siempre disfruto escribiéndola._**

 ** _Comentarios de cariño o rencor, todos son aceptados._**


End file.
